2018 Award Winners
Thanks in large part to Moviepass and AMC A List the 2018 Sammers was the biggest ever. This year had 71 feature films, topping last years mark of 65. Now here they are, your year end awards: The Sammers. The John Wick Award Other nominees: Annhilation, Bad Times at the El Royale, Teen Titans Go to the Movies, Tomb Raider, Uncle Drew, Upgrade Runner-Up: Game Night The best comedy movie I've seen in years comes in as our runner up as the most surprisingly good movie of the year. Game Night gave us memorable characters, countless laugh out loud moments and even a few twists. I said walking out of the theater that I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard so many times during one movie and that holds true to end the year. Winner: Searching Outlasted some stiff competition to win this years award and in a weaker year might have won the most prestigious award offered here. Searching was my 3rd favorite movie of the year and one I'll rewatch for years to come. The best film to ever use screens as your main view throughout the film without a doubt. This thriller kept me on the edge of my seat the entire movie with every expertly delivered twist paying off. The director really had me in the film of their hand with this. I felt sadness, disgust, relief, anger, and joy at various points in this film. It's an amazing story with some memorable performances and the second best ending of the year. I was legitimately shocked and upon rewatch the clues were definitely there. The Age of Ultron Award Other nominees: A Star is Born,The Cloverfield Paradox, Deadpool 2, Rampage, The Darkest Minds Runner-Up: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald I legitimately think every Harry Potter movie is good or better. I really enjoyed Fantastic Beasts a few years back. The trailer and title for this had me as excited as I've been for the franchise since 2011. Then I actually saw the movie. It's poorly written, overly complex, way too connected to a certain lineage of characters and has a twist that just falls super flat. Worst of all this movie is just plan boring. The 3rd act picks up and I thought Johnny Depp and Jude Law did a good job but that wasn't even close to enough to save this movie. All of the main characters that returned came back worse and more one dimensional and the politic references made were all too obvious and eye rolling. Like The Last Jedi, this may be a franchise killer for me. Winner: Batman Ninja Quite simply the worst movie I can remember seeing this decade. A Batman movie that was filled with promise for the first 30ish minutes and had a decent concept and many of my favorite characters. Then one really dumb scene happened. Okay, whatever I'll move on. Then another. And another. And another. It just kept going and getting worse. The 2nd and 3rd acts of this movie are a legitimate 1/10 and some of the dumbest shit I've ever watched. Whoever directed this garbage should never be allowed to make another movie again. The Nightcrawler Award Other nominees: Annihilation, Crazy Rich Asians, Instant Family, Red Sparrow, The Miracle Season Runner-Up: Green Book I enjoyed the trailer to this movie but I never thought I'd actually go see it in theaters. I ended up going and enjoying the hell out of this movie. I cannot say enough good things about Mahershala Ali. He's probably the best actor on earth right now. His performance was absolutely incredible and the budding relationship between him and Viggo Mortensen's character was definitely the best part of the movie. It was funnier than I expected but had all the heart and depth that I expected it to. I'm very glad I watched this one. Winner: Bad Times at the El Royale Definitely complained on numerous occasions about how this didn't actually look good. Heard it was a thriller so I decided to give it a shot. So happy I did. This movie is a ride. It takes you all over the place, jumps back and forth, has surprisingly awesome action and in general keeps you wanting more. One of the funniest movies I saw this year, there were a lot of impressive performances in this one. The ending really sold it for me and I wished we had a lot more movies like this. Note: The is the last year of the Nightcrawler award. It's too vague even for me. It will be replaced in 2019 by the best original movie I see that isn't action. The Movie I Wish I Had Paid to See Award Other nominees: The Miracle Season Runner-Up: Suicide Squad: Hell To Pay It's a good movie with someone surprises near the end. Not much else to say, the list was limited for this award. Winner: The Death of Superman This is the Superman story we need in live action. We need the symbol of hope and triumph Superman against the pure devastation that is Doomsday. Doomsday, by the way, was incredible in this. He absolutely tore through everything in his path and was as destructive as he needed to be. One of the better pure good vs evil superhero stories we've seen in a while. Note: Due to moviepass and AMC A List this award has become significantly less meaningful. Likely will be replaced or removed in 2019. The Heath Ledger Joker Award Other nominees: Billy Lee-''Bad Times at the El Royale'', Black Panther-''Black Panther'', David Kim-''Searching'', Deadpool-''Deadpool 2'', Doomsday-''The Death of Superman'', Ethan Hunt-''Mission Impossible: Fallout'', Gary Kinsbury-''Game Night'', Grey-''Upgrade'', Jerry-''Tag'', Mitchell-''Blockers'', Robin Hood-''Robin Hood'', STEM-''Upgrade'', Thanos-''Avengers: Infinity Wa''r Runner-Up: Freddie Mercury Bohemian Rhapsody Rami Malek gave us an incredible performance as the icon Freddie Mercury. Easily one of the most interesting and entertaining characters of the year to watch on film. From his quirks, to the way he dressed, to his musical capabilities I couldn't get enough of watching this and immediately after it was over looked up his life story. Winner: Robert McCall The Equalizer 2 The battle between John Wick and Robert McCall continues. Both 2014 movies are amongst my favorite action movies of all time and have each delivered a worth sequel over the past two years. Last year John won my character of the year and this year it's Bob. I wouldn't at all be surprised to see John snag it again next year so hopefully Bob gets a third movie for another shot himself. As for his performance in this movie, Denzel as always, kills it and manages to find the perfect balance between badass killer and kindhearted man/mentor. One of the few character I could watch kick ass for days and then go watch him teach others how to grow as people and still be just as entertained. The Chloë Grace Moretz Hit-Girl Award Other nominees: Brenda-''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'', Charlie Watson-''Bumblebee'', Domino-''Deadpool 2,'' Ester Shaw-''Mortal Engines,'' Ilsa Faust-''Mission Impossible: Fallout'', Rachel Chu-''Crazy Rich Asians'' Runner-Up: Dominika Egorova Red Sparrow Last year was absolutely loaded for females characters I couldn't get enough of...this year not so much. Oh well, every award has a down year. Not to take away from J-Law's performance here as Dominika. She did a great job playing a wounded but tough badass. She had some awesome fights, she was incredibly resourceful and intelligent and she always seemed to have something up her sleeve. Probably my favorite version of J-Law. When she stripped down and emasculated that douche in her class that gave a lot of insight into the power this character had. Winner: Lily Colson Assassination Nation There was something about Lily in this movie that just kept growing on me. She was an incredibly flawed individual. She was cheating on her boyfriend with the father of the kid she babysat. She took abuse from said boyfriend. She was kicked out of her home for something she didn't do. She was overtly sexual. She had a lot of problems but just kept coming back. She was a fighter and a little different than the characters I'm used to. The movie itself was one of the darkest social commentary's I've ever seen and Lily was the best part of the movie. Her speech before going on a rampage was fucking awesome. The Sammers Random Character Who Needs a Spinoff Award Other nominees: Arm-''The Cloverfield Paradox'', FBI Agent-''Antman and the Wasp'', Rudy-''Blockers'', Zart-''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' Runner-Up: Peter Deadpool 2 He would've had a shot at winning this if he played a bigger role in the film. The guy without powers and a very normal job joining a team of superheroes was an incredible stretch to watch before it very quickly ended. Still the runner-up in a super strong year for spin-off character and scenes. Winner: Gary Kingsbury Game Night Gary was at one point my favorite to be my male character of the year. His frito lay question will forever live on as one of my favorite comedic moments in film. This lovable loser was an absolute joy to watch and I'm so glad he played a bigger role in the film than expected. He stole every scene he was in and the end credits going through his basement and reliving moment after moment was an incredible touch. The Right in the Feels Emotional Moment Award Other nominees: Brenda tells her story-''Instant Family,'' Father dies-''A Quiet Place'', Last dinosaur dies-''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'', Newt's death-''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'', Ralph and V separate-''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' Runner-Up: Pete and Ellie love Lizzy Instant Family Definitely the moment that brought me closest to tears this year. The way Lizzy endlessly rebelled against Pete and Ellie in favor of her mother before finally realizing they had her best interests at her was incredibly touching. Watching the trailer I expected that moment and it was a big reason why I chose to watch and it delivered big time. Winner: The Snap Avengers Infinity War Did I cry? No. However, pure shock is an emotion. This moment and ending of the movie in general shook me to my core. I walked out devastated/excited/in disbelief all at the same time. I don't think any ending I've ever seen has done to me what The Snap did. Just thinking back is making me relieve that first feeling and how amazing it was. I can barely even describe it. Just know that nothing else had a chance at this. The Sammers Best Scene of the Year Award Other nominees: Captain America arrives-''Avengers: Infinity War'', Christmas Party-''Green Book'', Jack-Jack vs the Raccoon-''Incredibles 2'', IMF tricks Walker-''Mission Impossible: Fallout'', Lily Coulsen speech-''Assassination Nation'', Overlord opening-''Overlord'', Screenslavers Speech-''Incredibles 2'', Teen Titans post credits-''Teen Titans Go To The Movies'', The Last City Falls-''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' Runner-Up: 'Opening scene ''Overlord Holy crap what a ride. The war scene, getting to hear, see and feel everything as they fly through the air into enemy territory was a thrilling experience. I imagine real war is 100x more intimidating and nerve wracking but the glimpse this movie gave me of it gave me goosebumps. This 10-15 seen was by far the best part of a really good movie. '''Winner: The Snap Avengers: Infinity War Not necessary to do two separate write ups for this. All those emotions I felt during this scene amounted to incredible happiness, I'll just say that much.''' The Sammers Best Movie of the Year Award Other nominees: Annihilation, Blockers, Game Night, Maze Runner: Death Cure, Searching, The Equalizer 2 '''Runner-Up: Incredibles 2 A worthy successor to one of the best animated and superhero films of all time. It gave us something we don't see much in these types of movies with the family dynamic. A lot of focus was put on how the female characters took over but I thought it really worked well in this film. The message Screenslaver put out there was an incredibly powerful and real one. If we had gotten a little more out of the suit I think that would be one of my favorite villains ever. Regardless, this sequel was full of funny moments, amazing action, grounded family drama and good lessons. Winner: Avengers: Infinity War Infinity War is the greatest cinematic feat in history. It's not close and I won't debate it. If you don't like this movie, I think less of you. The culmination of a 20 movie buildup that actually exceeded the hype and gave us the greatest ending I've ever seen in a movie. The way the Russo's handled 60+ characters and dozens of heroes in this film was remarkable. It seemed like it was going to be impossible to do but it was amazing from start to finish. There are so many moments that are going to live on forever and be pop icons. This movie was a masterpiece and I knew from the moment I walked out of the theater this would be classic for ages. 2017 Winners